villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dreamslayer
The Dreamslayer is a powerful DC comics supervillain who appeared in Lord Havok and the Extremists. He is also part of an evil gang called the Extremists. Dreamslayer is the self-proclaimed god of his own "religion", Dreamology. A demon, who gathered followers to honour him and bring forth a suitable host vessel. Dreamslayer possessed a man called Louie Marino, and proceeded to kill all the followers of his own cult, before a cloaked man (later revealed to be Lord Havok) cast a spell to weaken him. The man transferred Dreamslayer out of Louie's body and into the body of his sister Louise Marino, in the hopes that her stronger mind could keep the demon at bay. History Originally, it had been thought Dreamslayer was simply a robotic version of a previous living entity, like his comrades, but it turned out he was real, or at least his mind was. As part of the group, Dreamslayer killed most of the people on Angor, his alternate Earth. He follows along to Earth with the three surviving humans of his world, Mitch Wacky, Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay. He possesses Maxwell Lord. He kidnaps Mitch Wacky, the brilliant inventor who had created the robots of his comrades. Wacky is taken to the mobile island of Kooey Kooey Kooey, which Dreamslayer had mentally enslaved. Wacky, who wasn't healthy to begin with, was forced to work around the clock on the robotic extremists. He was only able to repair Lord Havoc due to limited supplies. As soon as Havok was functional, Dreamslayer snaps Wacky's neck. The Silver Sorceress attacks the island, along with her Justice League comrades. The natives of the island, mentally controlled by Dreamslayer, attack. The League's desire to not hurt the innocent natives costs the Sorceress her life, as she is hit with an arrow in the stomach. Before dying, she neutralizes Dreamslayer in a mystical battle. He has returned more than once, to plague Supergirl and the Justice League. He was used and tricked by the villain Overmaster. He was also seen in the JLA/Avengers crossover, targeting Hawkeye and Flash with a bolt of energy. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Abilities': Dreamslayer has super human strength and endurance. *'Invulnerability': Dreamslayer has a high degree of invulnerability to physical and energy attacks. *'Flight': Dreamslayer is able to fly. *'Fire Generation and Control': Dreamslayer can generate flame and project it. *'Telepathy': Dreamslayer is telepathic and can communicate with his mind. *'Teleportation': Dreamslayer is able to teleport. *'Magic': Dreamslayer has some control over magic. Other versions The Countdown Presents: Lord Havok and the Extremists mini-series depicts the actions of the alternate universe Dreamslayer of Earth 8. Following the return of the DC Multiverse, another universe's version of Lord Havok and the Extremists are based on Earth-8. In this version, Dreamslayer is the self-proclaimed god of his own religion, Dreamology. In #4 of Lord Havoc and the Extremists, Dreamslayer is revealed to be a demon, who gathered followers to honor him and bring forth a suitable host vessel. Dreamslayer possessed a man called Louie Marino, and proceeded to kill his followers, before a cloaked man (later revealed to be Lord Havoc) cast a spell to weaken him. The man transferred Dreamslayer out of Louie's body and into the body of his sister Louise Marino, in the hopes that her stronger mind could keep the demon at bay. Louise has been in a relationship with her fellow Extremist Tracer. Appearance in other media Dreamslayer appears in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Shadow of the Hawk" voiced by John DiMaggio. He appears alongside the other Extremists when they attacked a city. He is defeated by Green Lantern. Gallery Dreamslayer.jpg|Dreamslayer Eternal Dreamslayer.jpg|The immortal Dreamslayer demonstrates his mystical powers. Lord Dreamslayer.jpg|Dreamslayer, betrays and murdered all members of his cult known Dreamology. Temple of Dreamology.JPG|The Temple of Dreamology, a former home of Dreamology's fanatical cult. Category:Demon Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:God Wannabe Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Traitor Category:Paranormal Category:Thought-Forms Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Immortals Category:JLA/Avengers Villains